A Troubled Rose
by ChibixMagic
Summary: Amy Rose is just a 18 year old girl. She has boyfriend named Jack who has abused her and has well...gotten her pregnant. Amy doesn't know what she is going to do. Jack has gotten away and Sonic wants to hunt him down. Will Sonic get revenge and Amy will be safe? Find out. Sonamy, Knouge, and Taiream.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Yes this is an M rated story. This story has lemons in it! Read at your risk! Any ways welcome. I am horrible with story titles so please don't judge. This story has been in my head for a while.

Chapter 1

NORMAL POV

It was cool and breezy November day. An 18 year old pink hedgehog was walking along a path to go see her boyfriend, Jack. Amy was wearing a nice tan coat with black leggings and cream colored boots. As a strong wind blew by Amy stopped to look at the sky blue house. This was Sonic's house. Amy stopped chasing Sonic when she met Jack. Amy thought Sonic never liked him. The reason was unknown. They stayed as good friends since then. Amy and Jack have been dating for about 7 months now.

Oh well' she thought. Then continued walking. About 15 minutes passed when she finally got to a creamed colored house. This was Jack's house. When she knocked on the door, an extremely handsome blonde hedgehog with crystal blue eyes answered. His quills were a lot like Sonic's but smaller. His muzzle was the same shade as Amy's and had a shining smile.

"Hey Babe how are you."

"I'm doing fine thank you."

"Great! Come on in and I got a surprise for you!" Jack said while holding the door open for her. As Amy walked in the house, he pointed to the kitchen. They both walked in to find a three layer strawberry cake with lemon icing. The 18 year girl gasped with a smile on smile on her face.

"Do you like Babe? I bet that smart ass Sonic wouldn't do this for you." He grinned.

"Yes he wouldn't...wait what did you say?"

"Oh nothing! Let's just eat. By the way strawberry represents you while lemon represents me."

"Oh that's cute. But you know I'm not going to forget what you just said about my friend being a smart ass right?" She glared.

"I know you won't babe, but um can we forget it! Its our seven month anniversary. I was also thinking we try something new also."

"Well what could be something better than this?" Her facial expression seemed confused while also curious at the same time.

"Oh Amy I've been wanting to do this to you for a while. Well I was thinking we could have-" He said with sexy but devilish look on his face.

"Wait let's eat our cake first before you tell me." Amy was scared was he going to say what she thought he was going to say. After they finished their pieces, Amy gulped and asked what he was going to say.

"Oh Amy I just got to have you..." He said with a horny look. "I want to mate with you."

Amy eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Uhh well I'm only 18 and I-I- understand that your 22 and all but-...I don't want to." Amy was sweating. Maybe Jack will understand or could he go out of control. Amy never seen him look like this before and wanted to go home.

"Excuse me! I treated you look like a princess for 7 months and got you a grand cake. I just want to have sex with you that's all. I was thinking I could ask you to marry me after I we done it. That's seems like the most commitment in our relationship. Please Amy I don't want to hurt you."

He said with a shaky voice.

"NO I'm to young for that stuff! Get away from me!" She immediately ran for the door but was dragged down by Jack.

"You chose the hard way babe. I've been wanting to do this with you since the day I met you!" Jack then dragged Amy to his room and tied her to a chair.

"Let me go! Sonic was right you are a monster! HELP ME!!" Amy started kicking him but soon stopped when he strapped her legs with a rope.

"That little bitch doesn't know me. Besides your screams make me more horny than before." He whispered violently in her ear. "Now I'll wont hurt you unless you do what ever I say. Don't try escaping the door is locked and if you jump out of the window you will fall on the pile of thorns and die. You choose if get to live."

Amy had no other choice. "Ok untie me I'll do what ever you want."

"That's right my little slut." He untied her and set her on the bed. "Strip for me, now!" Amy sighed and stood on the bed. She slowly pulled off her boots and legging. She then gulped as she pulled of her coat and pink shirt under it. She revealed her cleavage and her tight red bra and panties. "That's enough. I want you to twerk against me!"

"That's disgusting!" She screamed.

"DO IT!"

She sighed and walked up to him. Amy twerked against his groin area which caused him to moan. After about 5 minutes Jack grabbed her and ripped off her underwear. She tried to cover herself up but failed when she was thrown onto the bed. Jack was already naked himself and got on top off her. "Listen to me I'm going to hurt you and I want you to scream really loud for me!" He scowled.

As soon as he thrusted into her, screamed as loud as she could which hurt her throat. Jack laughed as he thrusted into her violently. After all agony Jack climaxed deep inside of her followed by her doing the same. That was wonderful babe. But I don't need you anymore.

"You monster! How many girls' lives have you ruined." She said crying.

"All my girlfriends! But I didn't wear a condom for you my slut." He said evilly. She gasped while he knocked her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad people are enjoying the story so far. Anyways here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Sonic arose from his bed and got dressed. He was 21 now and finally had a house of his own. After he got ready he went downstairs and turned on the TV. "Let's see what's on the news. Eggman better not be causing any trouble!"

"Alright so what's the scoop for today?" Said the male news reporter.

"Well we got some very horrible news..." The female news reporter gulped and continued "It seems to be an 18 year old girl seems to be um- severely beaten and um- well doesn't have any clothes on. The police investigating say that she has been...raped? I'll get back to you on more info. Thank you.

"Well what a horrible way to start this morning off! We will be right back after this short break."

"That poor girl. If I knew anyone that has been tortured like that I will kill them with a-" The phone then rang. Sonic picked it up.

"Hello this is Sonic."

"Sonic do you know where Amy is? She won't pick up her phone! She also won't answer the 145 messages I left her!"

"Cream? No I haven't heard from her. She's probably off with her asshole boyfriend."

"That's really funny but um who should I call that knows her really well?"

"Rouge" He answered.

"She won't pick up and I think she's with Knuckles."

"All right then I would call-"

"LOOK AT THE TV NOW!!!!!" Cream then started bawling. Sonic quickly looked at the TV and saw a picture of a bloody Amy.

"This is the girl who has been found severely injured behind the beauty parlor. She is now taken to the hospital at this time."

"Cream I gotta go! Oh and call everyone to get to the hospital now!"

"Got it Sonic!"

They both hanged up. Sonic quickly dashed out of his house to the hospital.

Rouge's POV

"I'm gonna be late for work again! My car is out of gas what am I going to do-" Rouge paused. "I'll just call Amy to give me a ride!" Rouge dialed her number and waited patiently.

"Hi this is Amy Rose!"

"Yes hi Amy can you come and-"

"I am so sorry I can't take your call right now! You know what I'll make it up to you if you leave me a message! Thank you and Buh-bye."

"Oh I hate her voicemail! What am I going to do!?"

Then I heard the phone ring. "Oh you decided pick now Amy you had me worried there for a second!"

"This isn't Amy, Rouge. Its Cream."

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"Oh it's HORRIBLE! Amy is in the hospital!"

"She's what?! Hold on Cream can you and your mother come to get me?"

"Wait can you just fly?"

"No Knuckles injured it by-" Rouge realized what she was about to say to the 12 year old. "I mean I fell down the um- stairs?"

"Ok we are on it!" Cream and I both hanged up. I immediately ran outside for the two to pick me up. Suddenly Shadow passed by.

"Hey Shadow!"

"Rouge? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here. Um, this is also an apartment complex I'll have you know."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

I looked at his red eyes. "So where you heading?"

"Didn't you here the news? Rose is in the hospital!"

"I know that! I'm waiting for my ride."

"Well see you there."

"Wait I have a question. Do you feel lonely?"

"Hell No!"

"Shadow you've seemed a little grumpy towards me ever since I started dating Knuckles. I want to see if my friend is all right." I said.

"Rouge listen to me. I am not jealous of the echidna or you. I am just horrified by how one of our friends has been treated. Rape is one of the scariest things that could happen to a girl. It's just horrible to see that happen to a person I know and well- trust. I just want to see if she is ok."

I was about to start crying but I controlled myself. "I'm sorry Shadow I didn't mean to make you mad. I am just as scared as you are. We are still best friends." Just then Cream and Vanilla came to pick us up.

"Hey Rouge and Shadow hop on in quickly!" Vanilla said in a worried tone.

"Let's go!"

Normal POV

"I'm Here!" Said Sonic.

"Here for whom?"

"Amy, Amy Rose."

"Ah she is in the emergency room please wait in the waiting area. I think that fox knows you also." He said while pointing.

"Hey Tails."

"Oh hey Sonic."

"How did you get here faster than me?"

"I took the tornado as soon as I heard the news!"

"Hi I'm here!" Said a deep voice.

"Hey knucklehead."

"Do you know what the hell happened?"

"Nope just got here." Sonic answered.

"All I heard that she has been severely injured and raped"

Sonic shuddered at the word then said "Believe me I'm going to track them down and beat them until they can no longer see, hear, or even talk."

"We're here!!" Yelled Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and Vanilla.

"About time!" Knuckles said jokingly to Rouge.

"Shut it." She snapped back.

"Tails your here too?" Cream asked.

"Of course I am! I need to be here for a friend of mine. Plus why are you questioning why I'm here? I am questioning why Shadow is here.

"Oh wow thanks! For thinking that I don't have a heart!" Shadow said sharply.

"Well look here I guess I'm not the only one who showed up." Said a voice behind them. They all turned their heads to see one blonde hedgehog.

Yes the one and only. Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay new chapter! Thank you for the reviews they give inspiration to write more of this story! Sorry I didn't update yesterday because I wanted to keep adding more to this chapter! Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

Normal POV

"Jack?" Everyone said.

"Yes that is my name." Jack snarled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic said while glaring at him.

"She is my girlfriend."

"Well I don't trust you for a second."

"I just want to see if MY darling babe is all right."

"You don't seem that worried." Shadow spoke up.

"What do you mean I'm devastated."

He answered with a smirk.

"You probably raped her." Sonic said under his breath.

"Alright that is enough! Cream is right here." Rouge said while pointing.

"Yeah you've gone to far Sonic." Knuckles told him in his ear.

"Oh my are ALL of you here to see Ms. Rose?" A feminine voice said from behind them.

They all turned and said "IS SHE ALRIGHT?!"

"Woah ok. Yes she has woken up but I suggest she only see people that is closest to for right now." She replied.

"Im getting in there first!" Sonic said while walking up to her.

"No I should go I'm her boyfriend."

"Yes you should go. Cream and I get to go in because we are her best friends." Rouge said. Sonic's face got extremely dark. He then turned and ran away.

"What a crybaby!" Jack said with in a snarky tone.

SONIC'S POV

As I ran down into the woods I started feeling tears stream down my face. Was I crying?! I never cry but this time it was different. I needed to let it out. I soon stopped when I saw a tree stump on the edge of the cliff in choa garden. I sat down and put my face in my palms. Jack has ruined everything. His relationship with Amy. His confidence. He doesn't see Eggman that much anymore. It's like he has disappeared ever since the blonde hedgehog came. I looked up and thought to myself the day Amy and I met Jack.

Flashback...

"Hey Ames how are you?"

"Not so good."

"Is that why you are you sitting alone? The party's over there." I said to her calmly.

"It's not that Sonic. It's just...You know this is awkward to talk to you about."

"Come on Ames you can tell me anything! I promise I won't run away."

"Oh stop it." Amy then pushed me playfully. "Ok then. Do you ever feel lonely and not loved?"

I sat there processing what she just said. Alone? Not loved?! Hell I had a bunch of feelings for her! I was just scared to admit. What do I tell her?

"Listen Ames...um I'm sure you'll find someone who loves ya! In matter fact I got something important I want to tell you!"

"What is it?" Her jade eyes glimmered in the light with her light smile.

I was going to confess. It's now or never. "Amy I Lov-..."

"Hey is this the snack bar?" A masculine voice said.

"Yes it is. I made the food actually." Amy turned and answered.

"Let's see if they are as good as you look." The blonde hedgehog said with a smirk. I saw Amy blush and I looked down. He then tried the macaroon.

"O my gosh! This is one the most delicious things I ever tasted."

"Aww thank you!"

"Names Jack what's yours?"

"Amy, Amy Rose." She then smiled while Jack took her hand and they went on the dance floor."

"I guess that made her happy." I sighed to myself. I then walked out to the main area and talked to Tails for the whole night.

I'll never forget. That same night Jack asked Amy on a date.

Flashback end...

That was extremely stupid as hell! Who would date the same guy you met on the same night! It wasn't Amy's fault I guess. Who can say no to Jack? I can! I then dashed home.

NORMAL POV

As Rouge, Cream ,and Jack entered the room Amy slowly opened her eyes to see who it was. Amy was very confused of where she was and had bandages around her whole body. "Where- am I?" She asked.

"In the hospital. Are you ok?" Rouge said.

"Amy!!" Cream ran up to her and gave her a warm hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Heh I don't feel like I could move if that's what your asking." Amy said with a warm smile. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten the bat's name. "I'm sorry if this seems like a dumb question but um- who are you?"

Rouge smile fell and got scared. Amy couldn't remember her name! This psychopath must of hit on the head really hard. Where or who ever he his, she was going to murder them. Rouge cleared her throat and said "Its not stupid at all. My name is Rouge the bat."

"I'm Cream! Please remember me Amy!" Cream said worriedly.

"Ok Cream and Rouge it's nice to meet or see you again."

"Do remember me?" Jack spoke for the first in the room. Amy looked over and saw the hedgehog.

"No I'm sorry what is your name."

Jack smiled and replied "Oh Amy I'm just your loyal boyfriend who wouldn't hurt you. I been protecting you for as long as I could remember! My name is Jack."

"You're- you're my boyfriend?!" Amy said while stuttering.

"Yes." He replied with an even wider grin on his face. Rouge suspiciously looked at him. Why so much detail?!

"Hey Jack can I talk to you out in the hall for a sec."

"What ever you say bat girl."

"Ha ha! Knuckles only calls me that." She whispered in his ear.

In the hallway Rouge glared at Jack and spoke. "What's going through your head blondey? Why are you telling Amy about protecting her?"

"I'm not aloud to protect her?"

"No it's just your smiling weird."

"That's my face."

"Just to make sure I'm going to have Amy stay at my apartment when she is ready in a week."

"Who says you can? I was thinking she could stay with me."

"I don't trust you." She said coldly.

"Why? Its not like I raped her!" He shouted.

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing sweetheart. I'd just shut your little mouth before things get dirty."

"You did it! Didn't you?!"

"Take a step and see what happens." Rouge looked at him and tried to run to the lobby. Jack quickly grabbed her leg and dragged her to the closet nearby.

"Let me go you bitch!" Rouge smacked his face but Jack didn't stop. He then slammed her against the wall and hit a broom on her head. Rouge was shaking and said "Your not going to rape me too are you..."

"Hell no! Your too fat! Besides I only have sex with virgins!" He laughed evilly and banged a bucket against her head. Rouge then fell unconscious. "That's what you get for opening your mouth you little bitch." Jack walked out clearing all the evidence. Knuckles ran up to him and asked

"Do you know if Rouge needs a ride or anything."

"Nah she said she is spending the night with Amy."

Knuckles said ok and walked out with Tails and Shadow.

Jack smirked evilly while following each of them home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back! I didn't forget about this story and I'm still writing it! I am finally motivated to write more so here we are. Anyways I am starting a mini fic called Sonic kindergarten! It'll be about Sonic and the gang going to kindergarten of course! It'll probably only be a few chapters long though, but I'll still like you to check it out when I post it. Ok ok I'll stop talking now! Enjoy~

Chapter 4

Normal POV

As Knuckles walked into his house on Angel Island, he decided to make a microwave dinner. He set the timer for two minutes and walked into his room to put on his pajamas. (Or slippers since they don't wear clothes XD) He grabbed his red slippers. Everything seemed normal. Normal. Until he thought he heard a door creak open. No else lives on the island. "It must be the wind." He said to himself. He then heard the floor creak and the microwave didn't ding when it was done. "That can not be the wind!" Knuckles marched out into the kitchen and saw...absolutely nothing. He had suspicious feeling. The Echidna walked over to the microwave and opened it. His dinner was GONE! "What the hell?!" Someone then coughed.

"Hello. Knuckles." Knuckles turned and saw a blonde hedgehog.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here?"

Jack grinned creepily. "Don't ask just do what I say."

"What?!"

"Tell me where Sonic lives."

"Why? Your acting really weird. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. NOW TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES!"

"No your acting like a psycho! I'm out of here!"

"Then you can say goodbye to your bat friend."

"Rouge?!"

"Yes. I know where she lives. Tell me before I knock you out to.

"NO!" Knuckles started running to the door but was pulled back by Jack. Jack then pushed him down the stairs to the basement. Knuckles landed on his head and left unconscious.

"I'll just look through his house for addresses for everyone then." Jack then left to rummage through the Echidna's house.

7 days later...

Amy began to open my eyes slowly on the day she was going to go home with Rouge. There was one problem she hasn't seen her ALL week! The doctor came in to get her situated and to tell some news.

"How are Amy?"

Amy smiled at him "I'm feeling a lot better than before that's for sure."

"Good. Do you know if your friend coming to pick you up?"

"No. I haven't seen her all week. I asked Cream where she was but she said she hasn't seen her anywhere. I don't know where Rouge went."

"Rouge? As in Rouge the Bat?!"

"Yes. I didn't know she was famous."

"No, it's just that she was patient we found in a closet all beaten up 5 days

ago.

Amy's eyes widened. Rouge was in the hospital. How, when, and why?!

"What happened?! Is she alright?!!"

"Yes she is better we were going to send her home today actually."

"Has she told you what happened to her? I want to see her NOW!"

"Calm down. She lost memory on what happened. We will just send both of you home with your rabbit friend."

"That's great I want to get up now!"

"Um Amy, dear. I got to um tell you something a little bit important also."

Amy slowly jumped out of her bed putting a coat and shoes. "It can't be as important as Rouge right now!"

"Yes it can. We checked your stomach to see if you had any problems. But um- we found something else."

Amy's mouth literally dropped to the ground and her eyes widened. "Wait so your telling me-!"

"Yes. Amy Rose you are pregnant."

Amy almost fainted. She didn't. Instead she stormed out to find something important to her. Her friend.

At Cream's House

"Cream honey are you ready to get Amy. I also found out where Rouge went." Vanilla said in a sadden tone.

"Yay! Really I am going to be angry at her for leaving me." Cream said playfully. She then saw my mother's face. Her expression was serious.

"What?"

"Cream. Rouge is in the hospital. Also the doctor had a shaky voice when he said something important about Amy. Let's just say I don't think she will be the same."

"Not be the same? What's that supposed to mean, mom?" The preteen asked.

"Cream the doctor told me Amy's pregnant."

"Amy's going to have a baby! With Sonic?"

"No. They don't know who is the father."

"What! We have to go and get her right now! What a scary man is the father. What if he takes her away!"

Vanilla's brown eyes were dark. That COULD happen. "Come on Cream! We have to go right now!"

"Ok!"

A shadow in the bushes was watching them. "Don't worry you two are next on my list." He then broke a window to get into the Rabbit's home.


End file.
